


Can You Hear Me?

by WanderlustandFreedom



Series: Descendants Short Stories and One Shots [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Audio Content, Canon Universe, Crushes, Dating, Deaf, Deaf Character, F/M, Hiding Medical Issues, Magic, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Misunderstandings, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderlustandFreedom/pseuds/WanderlustandFreedom
Summary: Ben is only seven when he is diagnosed with meningitis. By the time he's eight, his ears are no longer working. At the age of sixteen, Ben makes the decision to bring over villain kids from the Isle of the Lost in order to start a re-integration process that will start to heal things between the Isle and Auradon. They don't know he can't hear them yet, but they seem to like him and he likes them. Things are great. Until they're not.-In which the VK's learn sign language to talk to Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to TransGirlEvie on Tumblr, who came up with this theory and let me play with it.

Ben is only seven when he is diagnosed with meningitis. He wakes up one morning with a high fever and a headache and can't keep anything down the entire day. The servants and his parents in Beast's Castle assume it's flu until his mom comes in the following morning and discovers that Ben won't wake up. A doctor is called in, and they get him on a small weekly prescription to see if things will get better by week out. On a Saturday, two months before he turns eight, Ben is rushed to Auradon Central Medicare and formally diagnosed with meningitis.

At the time of his admission, the two outside layers of the meninges that protect his brain have swelled up and fluid is gathering inside his skull, leading to him not being able to stand light and having trouble keeping conscious. The nurses and doctors arrange a set of IV's that send a steady range of antibiotics straight into his veins, an oxygen mask to regulate his breathing throughout the night, several dozen steroid and anti-inflammation medications he has to take by mouth during the day when the oxygen mask is off, and many other things. Meningitis isn't a surgery-fixable case, so Ben is left to fight it off by himself.

Looking back, Ben can't remember the exact specifics, but he does remember waking up one morning, squinting around the room as nurses rushed in with water, food, and medications, and thinking that things sounded rather fuzzy, as if he was underwater or had earplugs in. Then, suddenly, if his mom says something to him, he can only hear half of it. Doctors quickly catch on to the problem and bring in Ben's first audiologist, who tests his ears and declares that Ben is almost 100% deaf in his left ear and steadily increasing towards deafness in his right. By the time he's eight, his ears are no longer working.

Ben slowly recovers, but his hearing doesn't. Those first few nights back home are horrible. People forget, try calling to him, get angry when he doesn't answer, and then are embarrassed when they remember. His parents get someone to come and teach him sign language, but for the first weeks, he struggles to write what he wants to say to his parents as they wait, fidgeting, for him to express his thoughts. Many times, Ben finds himself sitting in the quiet of his room, tapping silently on the windowsills and walls, hoping by some miracle he'll hear more than just the memories of what the sound was.

The years pass. He learns to read lips. Exhausting? Yes. Necessary? Equal yes. He slowly starts to make friends again. At first, people are nice to talk slowly while he tries to associate movements to meanings, but soon they start talking just as fast as ever, and Ben's head spins, trying to make sense of everything everyone is saying. He learns to follow conversations by following people's eyes when they turn to listen to someone else speak and practices daily in front of a mirror with a transcribing device, making sure he can still be understood even though he can't hear anymore.

People say he's a great speaker.

His friends describe him as a great listener.

He guesses he'll never really know for sure.

He's Auradon's future leader, born to listen to the kingdom and fix their problems, and he can't even hear anything. He wonders if his future wife will have a problem with the idea he'll never once hear her muttering to herself or singing to anything. He wonders if his future kids will make jokes to their friends about how their dad never listens to them or something.

At the age of sixteen, Ben makes the decision to bring over villain kids from the Isle of the Lost in order to start a re-integration process that will start to heal things between the Isle and Auradon. And yeah, there is lots of fear in doing something like that. What if he picks wrong? What if they start to destroy Auradon? What if they just plain don't like him? He picks four to start with, figuring it'll be easier to connect with a smaller group first, and sets about work. Soon enough, the first four names are down. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen, Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil, and Jay, son of Jafar.

Arrangements are made, parents are notified, and the new students are set to arrive on a Tuesday to the Auradon Prep front circle. Fairy Godmother invites the band(Which is a division Ben appreciates a lot more than the other students, given he can't hear the horrible beginning practices) down to welcome the new students and Audrey gets herself excused from her class to come down and be with him as he welcomes the new kids.

On the day of, Ben can feel cold sweat dripping down his back as he stands, baking in the mid-afternoon light, waiting for the limo to appear down the road. Audrey's arm is looped through his, his suit is sticking to his arms, and his hands are shaking. She leans her head on his shoulder serenely and then he sees her start moving her lips out of the corner of his eye. He whips his head around to follow her words as best he can.

"…be nervous," She is saying. "They'll love you. Everyone does."

"I didn't catch that first part," He tells her with a sigh. He hates how she likes to talk with her head on his arm. It's hard to see her. She can't expect him to know a word she said if he can't see her, right?

Fairy Godmother puts a hand on his other arm gently and points down the driveway. Ben sees a glimpse of a black hood and his breath catches. He pulls his arm out of Audrey's and takes a deep breath, rubbing his hands on his suit.

The limo comes to a stop; the door opens. There's a minor scuffle, but then all four stand in front of him, and then Ben is relaxing because he can see teamwork here. He can see curiosity and wonder and chocolate smeared on Carlos's cheek. There's definitely hope. He picked right.

"It's so, so good to finally meet you all," He declares, stepping forward with a smile. "I'm Ben."

All of the VK's eyes rest on him, and he can see their expressions softening just slightly before their eyes jump to the person next to him and he can see walls going back up again. He turns to see what's wrong and watches Audrey's lips form the words: "soon-to-be-king!"

He lets out a nervous laugh, mentally kicking himself in her behalf, and adds: "This is Audrey!", which is another mistake as Audrey stops the conversation to declare that she's a princess.

Evie steps forward, and she's mumbling. He has no idea what she's saying. She's barely moving her lips as she speaks, and he's at a loss. He turns to Audrey, hoping she'll have caught on(Fat chance, because out of all his friends, Audrey is the one who ignores the fact he can't hear the most) to the fact he is clueless, and he watches her mouth curl into a sneer as she replies: "The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you."

Oh. Oh. Why, dear lord, would she say that?

"Audrey," He grits out, turning to the side. "Can you just… chill?"

Audrey blinks in surprise. "I am chill," She protests, wrinkling her brow up.

"No, you're not," He shakes his head. "So just stop." He turns back to the villain kids and moves forward, out holding a hand. "I'm Ben, I'm going to show you around and I'm going to be here to answer any questions you have. You can come to me for anything – anything at all." He shakes the hand of the first villain kid, who he suspects is Jay from the insignia on his jacket, and then the next in line, who stands slightly forward as if she's the leader. The wing applique attached to her shoulders make him suspect this is Mal, daughter of Maleficent. Evie is obvious. She has apple jewelry and recently declared herself a princess if he suspects correctly. And that means the last boy is Carlos de Vil.

There's a short introduction of the area by Fairy Godmother, and the band heads out. Ben turns to Audrey. "I think I've got it from here," He tells her as clearly as he can. "I'll come to find you later."

Probably to break up with her. He's sick of her attitude.

As he leads the Villain Kids into the front of the building, he keeps turned around so he can keep track of any conversations they're having. They don't say much, which is good, and the first time Carlos moves to ask something, he raises a hand that immediately draws Ben's attention and has him mentally sighing in relief.

As they pause in front of the Beast's statue and the four watch him turn it from a man into Beast, Mal turns with a little smirk pulling at her mouth and asks: "Does he shed much?" And even though he can't hear her voice, he can tell it's filled with sarcasm and humor. His response pleases himself too.

"Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch," He replies. And Mal's expression catches because she clearly didn't expect an Auradon boy to get her Isle sarcasm. All of the Isle kids exchange little looks as he smiles, and he can already tell that this is the start of something great.

The boys immediately get in with tourney, which is great, because it's something he gets into as well. His teammates have to tap him on the shoulder and relay any direct instructions that are for him, but overall it doesn't require lots of communication and is fun for him. Lack of communication is another reason he enjoys swimming. Meanwhile, Evie debuts a few Isle designs, slowly starts letting people buy things off of her, and then suddenly she's the number one fashionista in the school and people are commissioning her for outfits and accessories. Mal draws a lot, he notices immediately, except she doesn't sign up for art class until he convinces her to do it with him. Then, eventually, she becomes top of the entire program and the teacher sends one of her Isle-inspired pieces to a country gala where Ben's parents actually text him a photo of it to get his opinion. Ben, meanwhile, learns how to use a dot to make a 2D picture.

And so he and the VK's are friends. When they come up to talk to him, they clap him on the shoulder so he knows they're there and he tells Evie to speak up so he can always understand her, and things are good. Really good.

Until suddenly they're not.

* * *

"Ben!" Mal raises her voice and her hand to wave across the room as the young King enters the lunchroom(He's the king now, and neither Mal nor her friends really felt like ruining his big day to steal the wand, so now their plans have become a 'Distant Maybe' (Aka, probably not)). She keeps her hand raised for a few seconds and then brings it back down when Ben doesn't reply. She stares at her fingertips numbly as Evie, Jay, and Carlos duck their heads a little in confusion.

"That's not the first time he's done that," Evie mumbles, pushing her plate away and setting her mirror down on the table.

"Maybe he's getting annoyed with us?" Carlos suggests in a hollow tone, setting his elbows on the table and his chin on his elbows.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Mal murmurs as she watches Audrey raise an

arm from a different table and call for Ben. He sees her arm out of the corner of his eye and turns to smile and wave before he goes to sit down beside Chad Charming, who Mal doesn't like, Lonnie, who Mal only likes a little, and Audrey, who Mal could watch burn alive and not care. Audrey looks over at Mal with a little smirk as Ben starts to talk with them, and Mal averts her gaze, acting as if she doesn't care that he's not sitting with them again. Acting as if it doesn't hurt that he's ignoring them.

Jay pushes his plate back too and stares at the table for a few seconds. They all completely miss Ben turning to search around the room from his table and trying to wave when he sees them.

* * *

Mal is standing at her locker when she hears footsteps approaching from the other side, which the door is blocking. She closes her eyes. The footsteps are light, so she knows they are not Ben's, but it is the fact that someone is trying to impersonate Ben that has her heart aching. Nothing good can come out of this.

She shuts her locker door and meets the eyes of Princess Audrey, the King's girlfriend. And then she leans against the lockers and keeps her face blank as she waits for the girl to state her case or scoff and leave, as she usually does.

"Aren't you going to say good morning?" Audrey demands after a while.

Mal raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you?" She asks.

Audrey scoffs. "It's never a good morning when you're around. Ben really is just too trusting."

Mal slumps internally. She really doesn't want to hear this right now, but she can't turn and walk off without showing Audrey she's getting to her, so she stands there without a single flinch.

"I mean, sure, his mom fell in love with the big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince, but with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. Your mother, remember?" Audrey sneers. "Doesn't look like there's been much change between generations."

An arm appears out of nowhere, separating Mal and Audrey, and Mal looks up to see the very cross face of the king himself as he pushes Audrey away from Mal. Audrey's face falls away into shock. "Ben," She squawks. "How much did you-"

"I saw it all," Ben snaps, dropping his backpack on the ground and taking his girlfriend by the shoulders. "And that's it. I'm sick of your attitude towards me, towards everyone else, towards the people I like… everyone. We're not your doormats, and I hate how you think you're entitled to brathood because you're my girlfriend. This is it. We're done, Audrey. I'm breaking up with you."

Audrey crumples, tries to grab at his sleeves, but he's turning away, already gone. He turns back to Mal with a concerned expression, reaching to put an arm around her shoulders, and Mal can't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispers, tugging her chin up a little so he can see her face. "Listen… it's not true what Audrey said."

Mal pushes him away. Something about this isn't correct. He can't ignore them and then swing around full circle to try and fool them that he cares about him. "Just go back to ignoring us," She snaps. "We already deal with everyone else hating us – we can deal with you too."

Though it's disappointing… he seemed so genuine and funny.

Ben's arm drops from around her and he repeats: "Ignoring you,' as if it's astounding to him. Mal rolls her eyes. She doesn't understand why he's pretending now, of all times. She turns her back to him and strides off with her shoulders back and her chin held aloft. She can hear Audrey starting to cry behind her and thinks, at the very least, Audrey is finally getting what's coming to her.

* * *

There's a light knock at the door that evening. Carlos has mastered his game and is searching on the internet for a new one to begin while Jay cleans his tourney stuff off in a corner and Evie sketches her heart out in a design book, trying to find her next big creation. Mal is reminiscing Ben's arm around her shoulders and squeezing her eyes shut as she recalls what it was like to hear Ben break up with his girlfriend. And since she's the relatively least busy, she's the one who gets up to answer the door when the second knock comes, more persistent and meaning it's not Ben behind the door.

She slides the lock and uses her toes to swing the door open. Over the threshold is Doug, who is probably going to end up being Evie's boyfriend, she thinks. Evie stands up with a smile when she sees him and waves. "Doug!" She greets. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Hi, Evie," Doug smiles and waves a little. "I, erm, am actually here on Ben's behalf and – wait! No, don't close the door!" He jams his foot into the frame as Mal moves to swing the door closed at the mention of the King's name. Evie sits down with a scowl as Doug opens the door with a sigh, steps in, and closes it. Mal goes to sit back in her place on Jay's bed without a word or a flicker of emotion. Everyone else looks away with similar expressions of disdain as Doug takes a deep breath against the door.

"Ben said that the four of you think he's ignoring you. I've, ah, come to clear things up with you in case you don't feel like talking to him." He swallows, and then Jay speaks up from across the room.

"Man, we get it, he doesn't like hanging around the villain kids. We get it." He sighs, sounding dejected. "It's just a little disappointing because he's the one who brought us over."

"Ben is deaf," Doug corrects with a shake of the head. "He hasn't been able to hear anything since he was eight years old. So, if you're trying to get his attention from across a room or walking by him in the hallways, you need to make sure he's able to see you so that he can read your lips."

The room is silent. Then, slowly, Jay straightens up, looking mystified. Carlos looks like the heavens have reopened. A revelatory light comes into Evie's eyes, and Mal gets up and turns to stare at Doug. "He… can't hear us?" She repeats.

"100% deaf," Doug confirms. "That's why he has to have people speak slower or ask them to repeat things. He doesn't even know what he sounds like. He practices speaking with a transcriber in the morning so he can make sure people can understand them. So, he hasn't been ignoring you, he just had no clue you were trying to talk to him."

"But he went to Audrey's table when she called him," Mal frowns, recalling Audrey's smirk as the king joined them. "And he didn't look at us at all."

"Were you sitting somewhere he could see you?" Doug asks. The four VK's fall silent again. Mal leans back into the wall. Ben is deaf. He can't hear. That makes so much more sense.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Carlos asks, running his hands through Dude's fur at his side.

Doug shrugs. "I don't know. We all thought you knew. I was actually pretty surprised when Ben asked if I could come to explain things on his behalf. I didn't know that you didn't know."

The silence stretches out with each of them taking in the revelation. Then Jay, across the room, heaves a sigh and goes: "Oh," and the other three chuckle in relieving humor.

* * *

Mal makes the first attempt at conversation with Ben the next day, as she spots him down the hall, walking with Chad. She pauses at her locker, screws up her courage, and then sticks out a hand and waves it. Ben doesn't notice for a second, so she keeps her hand out, and then suddenly his head snaps in her direction. He blinks for a second, taking in the fact she's trying to get his attention, and then his entire face brightens. He claps Chad on the shoulder, bids him goodbye, and hurries over to her with his entire face beaming, completely happy that she's speaking to him again.

"Hi!" He greets her.

"Hi!" She smiles a little in spite of herself. He goes to open up his arms for a hug before he appears to remember that the VK's aren't as open to affection as the Auradonians. But Mal accidentally opens her hands up and so they stand there awkwardly before he puts a hand around her and gives her a hug from the side. She kind of… lets her arms fall into place around him and he laughs, a bubbling sound that she feels rise up in his chest and it makes her feel a lot happier than she's been lately.

"I saw you trying to get my attention," Ben smiles. "Do you need anything? I've missed talking to you."

"I've missed talking to you," Mal smiles, shutting her locker even though she still needs to grab her textbook and head to class. He keeps an arm around her, which makes it hard to draw away the arm she has around his back, but she does let her left arm drop. In her hand is her sketchpad with her pencil stuck into the spiral ring. They start wandering down the hall aimlessly together. "Doug explained… things to us. We're sorry that we thought you were ignoring us."

Ben ducks down a little to continue watching her mouth as she looks to the ground, and the thought occurs to her: if Ben is to read lips, he has to see said lips move. She brings her head back up, allowing Ben to straighten his neck as well. "Sorry," she apologizes.

"No, I'm sorry," Ben shakes his head. "I honestly thought you guys knew. I was a little concerned when you all stopped coming around to hang out and Carlos and Jay would break off during tourney practices, but I just kind of hoped you were starting to feel a little more at home here and were trying to branch out."

Mal shakes her head. "We had no idea," She sighs. "I do think, in hindsight, that Audrey realized we didn't know. There were times we'd try and get your attention and you wouldn't notice, and she'd try right after us and look over to make sure we got the memo."

Ben frowned. "I'm sorry about Audrey," He shook his head. "She got bad leading up to coronation, but after it was over, she was just insufferable. I've been meaning to break up with her for a while. When I came up to talk to you and saw her saying that stuff… it really was just the last straw."

Mal hums and suddenly, she's not sure how, they're out on the grounds and their arms are still around each other's backs, and they're just chatting like two old friends. He gestures down at her sketchbook. "Have you done anything new recently?" He asks.

"Loads," Mal affirms, holding it up. "I'm almost out of room. Having you gone gave me lots of angst time."

"Oh, we can't have that," Ben laughs, rolling his eyes. He holds his hand out for the book. "May I?" He asks.

She hands it to him and then watches his face grow brighter as he opens it and starts flipping through from where he last saw her working. He stops to flip back at some of his old favorites – a rose is, notably, one he is always enchanted by – and she can see in his eyes how impressed he is with her recent work.

"You really like art a lot, huh?" She asks. He doesn't answer, and Mal mentally kicks herself before she waves a little hand in his face, waits for him to rip his eyes away, and then repeats the question.

"I do," Ben affirms, glancing back at the picture as he speaks. This one is of Jay on the tourney field, diving into a catch in what feels like slow motion. "Art needs no words." He glances back at Mal to make sure she isn't saying anything else before they stop beside a tree and take a seat at the base of the trunk. She wraps her arms around her legs and watches him flip through.

No words, meaning he doesn't have to follow the conversation. Mal watches him continue looking through her work. A little bell goes off in the back of her mind. You have class, something reminds her. Your textbook is in your locker.

She can be late – it won't be anything anyone wouldn't expect from a villain kids, after all.

Ben puts his finger down on a self-portrait she's been working on, with different parts of her personality and the Isle itself detailed into her outfit and features. In her eyes is a curling dragon, under her arm is a spellbook, her friends have images on her arms, and the Isle skyline is worked into the base of her jacket and into the hemline of her jeans. "This is amazing," He breathes. "You are so incredibly talented." Ben looks up to see if she'll respond, but she doesn't, she only shrugs, and he goes back to admiring the portrait.

"I want to commission you to do anything we ever need ever in the palace," Ben breathes, leaning back into the tree. Mal laughs a little and then waves her hand a little. His gaze snaps back to her as she starts to speak.

"Is it okay for me to ask what being deaf is like?" She asks. "I mean, you seem to fit in really well – we seriously had no idea you were deaf – but what do you think about it?"

Ben frowns. She can see a little hurt in his eyes, but something tells her that it is not her fault. He folds the pages of her sketchbook back over the binder, leaving her portrait visible so he can keep stealing glances at it, and takes a deep breath. "It's hard," He admits. "By this point though, I've been without my hearing for half of my life, so I'm used to it."

"What don't you like about it?" She asks.

"Trying to listen to other people is hard," Ben confesses. "Especially when there's more than one. I get massive headaches trying to figure out what everyone is saying and jumping from person to person. And then there's the fact I can't be called. My parents and I use sign language at home, but almost none of my friends know any, so I can't use it here."

"Is sign language easier?" Mal asks.

Ben nods. "Yeah. Reading lips can get exhausting. Especially when you have people who have their faces hidden or when they mumble or even if they have lots of, like, braces stuff in their mouth. It's hard. I couldn't understand what Evie was saying the first few times she talked because she was trying to do that thing where you talk without moving your face."

Mal bursts into laughter. That annoys her when Evie does it – she can't imagine how Ben refrained himself from slapping her. Ben smiles and leans back into the tree. "There are also the things I miss that make me sad, you know? Like, I haven't heard the national anthem in years, and whenever it's played, I just have to stand there awkwardly, waiting for everyone else to indicate it's done. I can't hear waterfalls or birdsong or everyone screaming at the end of a tourney match. When I grow up, I'm never going to hear my wife sing or my kids cry or anything."

Mal's smile fades and she touches her ears lightly as if to make sure they still work. "That's awful," She mumbles, trying to imagine a world of complete silence.

Ben leans forward, looking confused. "Did you say something? I couldn't catch that." He squints at her mouth.

"Oh, sorry," Mal takes her hand away. "I said 'that's awful'. I wish there was something I could try. A spell or something…" She trails off, thinking of her mother's spellbook in her locker. The chances of her mom having something in there seem minuscule, but she can always check.

"I've learned to live with it," Ben shrugged. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me, or can I finish looking at your drawings now?"

Mal gestures for him to go on, and he looks down and continues examining her portrait, completely blown away by the small details she's included into herself. Mal smirks a little as she watches him trace the pencil markings with his eyes, and then slowly reaches over the uses her nail to flip a few pages forward. She pulls the pages up and Ben gasps when he sees the picture that she's shown him. It's of himself, though it doesn't have much detail, yet. She's doing one for all her friends. This one has Auradon Castle running along the bottom of the page as Ben stands in a tan shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, looking over his shoulder a little. One eye if shaded and detailed with a little library swirling around his pupil, but the other is just circular markings that will determine the placement of his other features.

"Woah, I look good!" He exclaims, tracing a finger down his sleeves. "You make me look really good!"

Another laugh spills out of her throat. She can't help it. He just makes her laugh. All the time, whenever she's with him, she's laughing.

Ben puts his arm around her and she leans into his side as he flips back and forth between her portrait and his, occasionally glancing through the other three. "When these are done, I want them," He declares, and doesn't look down to see if she'll protest.

Evie finally messages her a 'where are you?' and Mal knows the gig is up. Ben begrudgingly hands her back her book. "I'm going to have to get you a new one," He declares, leading her back to her locker for her book.

"I'll just get one from the school," Mal shakes her head. "You don't have to do that."

"No, I'm going to get you a really good one with lots of high-quality paper," Ben decides, moving his hands to accentuate his words. "And then we'll have to get you a lock so no one comes to steal your artwork."

She's laughing, again, as she opens her locker and takes out her textbook and spellbook and a couple of other books. Then she shuts it again and they stand there in the sunlight for a little while. Ben's eyes flicker from her face, checking to make sure she's not talking, down to the sketchbook, and she knows he's thinking about those drawings.

"I better get to class," She finally says, heart falling a little. "I'm already late."

"Are you free on Friday night?" Ben asks, eyes drifting up to meet hers.

Mal tilts her head to the side. "I think so," She affirms. "Are you hoping to come around and see everyone?"

"Do you want to go on a date?" Ben asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the lockers.

Mal's mouth goes a little dry before her smile grows even wider. "Yeah," She agrees, nodding her head in case her words somehow don't travel over to him. It's entirely possible, as her face feels a little numb. "Yeah, I'd love that."

"I'll make some plans and come talk to you about them later," Ben decides. He puts an arm around her one more time, and then they bid each other goodbye, and he goes one way, and she goes the other.

* * *

Mal, Jay, and Carlos slam a torrent of books down in front of Evie and Doug as they sit in a hidden corner of the library with completed Chemistry Homework and advanced theory books open in front of them. Evie looks over, startled, as the table rattles a little and a passing librarian pops her head out to frown at them. "What are you doing?" She demands in a whisper.

"Look," Mal gasps, holding up the thinnest manual of all the various books they've dropped onto Evie and Doug's workspace. It's a manual depicting how to perform basic conversations in sign language. "Ben knows sign language, and he said almost none of his friends know it. If we learn it, then not only will it be easier for us to talk to him, but also no one will know what we're saying. It'll be like Isle code, but with Ben."

"Oh!" Evie's eyes light up and she begins to skim the stack of various sign language dictionaries. "That's completely brilliant! So, is it a surprise?"

"Yes," Carlos nods, picking up one about various foods in sign language and opening it to a random page. "We've got to make sure we don't botch it first."

"Guys," Doug tries to break in carefully, but Jay cuts in.

"This stuff is like, super easy, too. To say 'hi' you just wave. Simple!" He exclaims, searching through the manuals for one he likes.

"Guys!" Doug calls for their attention. They turn to look at him and then watch as he rattles off a complicated pattern with his hands. Mal's mouth drops open. "I'm Ben's only other friend who knows sign language. My dad taught me it. And, by the way, you aren't going to be able to remember everything in all of those manuals just by reading through them and practicing once or twice. What if you start with conversations, and we can all practice together, and then generally add in things like sports and families and food?"

He has a point, Mal concedes. Jay and Carlos and Evie are all nodding along to his words, so Mal sighs and picks out one large dictionary and the one manual about basic conversation. "So, start here?" She asks.

Doug puts his hands in the air, palms facing outwards, and shakes them back and forth. "Start here," He instructs. "This is the sign you use to get someone's attention."

Helpful, Mal immediately pegs it. This is very, very helpful. They all look a little strange, shaking their hands at each other in a corner of the library, but she feels a little accomplished already because this is something she can use besides holding her hand out forever and hoping he'll notice her from a distance.

The journey has begun.

* * *

Evie walks into the girl's room a week later to find Carlos sitting on her bed with Dude and Mal finishing her homework on hers. She shuts the door behind her and flips the light on and off twice to get their attention before holding her hands up, fingers splayed and facing the ground, and flipping them upwards. 'What's up?'

Carlos stretches his shoulders a little before he responds by flexing his index finger as if he's trying to grab something in front of him, rubbing his knuckles together like there's something in between them, and then touching his middle finger and thumb together before snapping. 'I need to wash the dog'.

Mal flexes her fingers on her left hand before tapping her wrist against the back of her right hand. 'Homework'. She says. Then, shaking her finger in the air and pointing at Evie, 'Where were you?"

Evie spells out Doug's name and holds up a new manual out of her bag. Mal smiles proudly. That qualifies as a conversation. They've just completed a basic conversation. She balls her fists up and gives them a little shake of triumph before turning her eyes back to her homework. She feels so, so close.

Eventually, it gets to the point that they're all in remedial goodness together, and they're signing across the desks instead of talking verbally when the Fairy Godmother gives them a 'discuss this' assignment. The headmistress watches from the front of the room as Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos all move their hands and faces with dramatic, yet silent expressions. Mal recently learned the signs for 'be quiet' (Crossing one's hands a little underneath their chin and then moving them apart) and she's overusing it a little bit as Carlos insists that the answer is 'C', not 'A'.

"Did you guys know that Ben also knows sign language?" The Fairy Godmother asks when they all settle down. Carlos is fuming in his seat.

"We know," Mal nods, looking down at the portrait she's almost finished of him. Hers is done, so is Jay's, Carlos's she has to fix Dude, and then Evie's is falling behind just a little as she works on putting Ben's parents into his sleeve and them – his friends – onto the other.

"He's kind of the reason we're all picking it up," Jay explains, kicking his feet up on the table. "Now we can talk to him without his other friends being annoying."

"Oh," Fairy Godmother blinks in surprise. "I don't think anyone's ever learned for him besides his parents. That's very kind of you."

She turns back to the blackboard and Mal feels another surge of pride. She can't wait to see the look on Audrey's face when the Core Four get to talk to Ben without her knowing a word.

* * *

One would assume that Family Day would be an extremely unpopular event for a bunch of teenagers, but everyone seems to get pretty down on the idea that their parents are allowed to visit. Ben tries not to talk about it very much at first because he's afraid that they're upset their parents won't be there, but to be honest the four have kind of given up on their lives back on the Isle and are liking their Auradon lives much, much better.

Ben's parents, the former King and Queen of Auradon, arrive in a polished carriage that Mal could spot from a mile away. Ben meets them at the gates and she watches as they greet each other with shaking hands and 'how are you's that she can understand. After exchanging pleasantries with his parents, Ben turns and gestures her forward. She steps up, and Ben introduces her as his girlfriend (Bringing a thumb down from beside his cheek and then linking his index fingers together twice with either palm facing down.)

Belle and Adam's eyes widen with shock and a little worry. After all, girlfriends either turn into exes or wives and having the daughter of Maleficent as either could get a little messy. But Ben is confident, explaining briefly about her, and she smiles as she pretends she can't understand 70% of what he is signing.

Finally, Ben turns back to her with his bright smile and re-translates the entire conversation for her. She shakes hands with his parents and then his dad points Ben's attention to where the Fairy Godmother is calling for him behind his back, trying to get someone to tap on his shoulder. Ben leaves, walking for the Fairy Godmother, and Mal makes eye contact with the royals before she lets loose a few signs of her own.

She touches her fingertips to her brow in a light sort of salute, holds a fist up with her thumb on the outside, then crosses her thumb over her first two fingers, and finally makes an 'L' shape with her hand. 'I know Auradon Sign Language.' Then, crossing her arms across her belly, making a motion as if she were flipping a word out to someone from her chin, and turning to point at Ben's retreating back a little. 'Don't tell Ben.'

Belle's mouth drops open a little bit more and Adam straightens up in curiosity. "It's a secret," She whispers, leaning forward a little. "My friends and I are all learning to surprise him." She points back to her boyfriend with a meaningful eyebrow quirk, crosses her arms again, and then touches the top of her head in that same salute. 'He doesn't know.'

Queen Belle's eyes fill with tears as Adam nods in the heaviest sort of approval he can muster. Belle gestures to them both and makes the motion to seal her lips closed. 'We won't tell.'

* * *

Mal can't deny that she is very nervous as she, Jay, Carlos and Evie all sit at their lunch table together, but Doug has pronounced them mostly fluent and they haven't spoken in each other's company in a week straight now, so she figures it's time to put their skills to use. She points to each of the four of them with a questioning look on her face. 'Who will start?"

Jay, Evie, and Carlos all point at her before Carlos signs, pointing towards her and then closing a hand by his forehead before linking his index fingers together in the same way you do for 'girlfriend' and 'friend'. 'He's your boyfriend.'

Mal acknowledges this with a deep breath and a nod and then looks up to see the person in question enter the room. She watches as he's caught up in a group of other friends – Chad Charming, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, and even Audrey. She watches him get caught up in the conversation, looking a little dizzy as he follows everyone's eyes to figure out who is speaking. Her hands are shaking a little, and that's not even a sign.

"Go on," Jay whispers. It's actually a little weird to hear his voice after just listening to him sign the last few weeks.

Mal hesitates a second longer, and then puts her hands into the air and shakes them a little. Jay, Evie, and Carlos all turn and mimic her motion, and immediately, Ben's eyes have left his friends' and he is staring across the room at the table trying to get his attention. After all, that is the sign for getting someone's attention, and he is the only deaf person in the area.

Evie beckons him forward with a hand. 'Come here.'

Jay gestures to the group, makes claws with his hands and brings them closer to his chest, taps his fingers on his lips, and then points to Ben. 'We want to talk to you.'

Carlos takes up the 'Come here' sign as Mal puts the tips of her fingers together and curls them outwards at her sternum, a little like she's presenting a gift, and points at her boyfriend. 'How are you?' She asks.

Ben stares at them like he doesn't understand what he's seeing for several seconds. Chad starts trying to talk to him, but of course Ben isn't looking; he's staring at their group and slowly bringing his hands up to cover his mouth as they all repeat their signs, trying to urge him to come over so they can really try out their skills. His eyes fill with tears and he stumbles a little. The rest of the group finally follows his gaze over to the VK's, who start asking if he's okay by flicking their index fingers out in concern. Mal gets a great sense of pride when Audrey's eyes bug out and her entire left side of her face twitches. She's probably seen Ben's parents using sign language and knows exactly what she's seeing, even if she doesn't know what any of the hand symbols mean.

Ben brings his hands down and then starts his own signs. He points at them, brings a hand up to his face and spreads his palm out like something that blew up in front of him, and then repeats the signs for ASL. 'You learned sign language?' He asks.

The group all signs 'yes' as one and it's at that moment when Ben absolutely breaks down. He has to sit down on the steps of the lunchroom as tears fill his eyes and fall down his face. People go absolutely silent around him as they watch the King of all Auradon wiping his eyes and trying not to make any sound as he cries because he has no idea what he sounds like when he's sobbing this hard. Mal's hands feel cold, and she's not sure what to do, but Doug gestures them all forward and they slowly leave their seats to go crowd around him.

"Are we going to get in trouble for this?" Carlos hisses under his breath as they approach the area where Doug is awkwardly patting Ben's back as the rest of his friends stare, dumbfounded, at what they just witnessed.

"I think he's just blown away that we did it," Mal whispers back. She sits down on the ground beside Ben, chewing on her lip a little, and makes the sign for 'okay?'. Ben watches her through his fingers and then sniffles and takes his hands away from his face to make an arc from his mouth outwards with one hand. 'Thank you'.

He repeats that sign with all of them, several times, and the lunchroom just kind of stays quiet despite the fact most of them have no idea what's going on. He signs it until Mal finally puts her hand on his. Jay shakes his hands from side to side on her behalf. 'It's nothing.'

"Did you all… learn sign language?" Audrey asks, dumfounded above them. "You know he can just read lips, right?"

Mal rolls her eyes at an angle so that she knows Audrey can see. Because it's ridiculous that Audrey is the one pointing this out after she took advantage of Ben's hearing to tease and mock the villain kids. She presents her palms, face-up, points to Ben, then pretends she's tapping a flat surface with both hands, taps her fingers against her mouth, gestures to each of her friends, and finally holds one hand steady as she brushes the other past it in a small circle several times. 'Now you can talk to us easier.'

Ben watches her hands move and then buries his face in his knees, giving up on holding his sobs in and breaking down on the pavement.

None of them are quite sure what to do. Audrey looks absolutely offended that this is having such a big impact on Ben while Lonnie, Jane, and Chad look enchanted and a little impressed. Doug looks on proudly as the four villain kids exchange glances, trying to figure out how to comfort Ben. Gradually, Evie pulls some makeup wipes out of her purse for him to wipe his eyes and blow his nose with, Jay awkwardly claps Ben's shoulder while Carlos continues signing for 'Okay?'. Mal wraps a single arm around her boyfriend's back and pats his side carefully until he starts to calm down.

Ben tries not to shower them in affection because he knows they're not used to that kind of stuff but he's such an affectionate guy that it's hard. He presses a couple of kisses onto Mal's hairline and gives Evie, Jay, and Carlos more hugs than they've ever had before in their lives as students gradually rip their eyes away and go back to their lunch.

'You'. He points at each of them. 'Didn't'. He brings a fist down from under his chin with a thumb up. 'Need'. He flexes his finger like he's trying to scoot something in front of him forward a little. 'To learn'. He repeats the motion of something blowing up in his face with his palm.

Mal reaches into her pocket and unfolds the portrait of him, looking over his shoulder with Auradon around him and tourney bats sticking out of his chest pocket and she and her friends opposite from his parents, and this she presents to him by popping her hands out from her eyes into 'L' shapes. 'Surprise!"

Ben uses the wipes Evie offered him to wipe the last of the tears away and then turns to Jay, on his far right. He points to himself, makes a heart shape over his heart, and then points to the star tourney player. Jay's face falls away to amazement as Ben turns to Evie, who is next to Jay. He points to himself, makes the heart, and points to Evie, who sits down with a tiny thud and looks like she might tear up herself. Then to Carlos, whose hands start shaking at the motion. It's something they've never been told before, really, all their lives.

Mal is last. She keeps a little sweet smile on her face as Ben repeats the motion one last time. She kind of wondered when would be the first time they would use this phrase for each other, and she thinks she likes this scenario much better than any of the cheesy things she's been passing back and forth in her head. It's a little inefficient to sign out the whole phrase – there's an easier hand motion for this one – but she repeats it back to him with a smile. Pointing to herself, making a heart over her heart, and then pressing the tip of her finger into his chest, right over where he's been making all his own hearts.

I love you.

* * *

(Bonus Scene)

She flips the light on and off three times when she walks into the study area to get his attention, and also because it makes everyone else jump and complain when their concentration is broken. She ignores the complaining as she walks across the room to him and puts her spellbook down on the table and signs 'How are you?'

As she finishes bringing her hand back down, he brings a flat hand down from his mouth at an outward angle. 'Good.'

She gestures to herself, presses her thumb and pointer finger together in a circle and flicks it upwards, points at Ben, then shakes a pointed finger beside her head, towards the ceiling. 'I found you something.'

Ben spreads his palms, face-up, and brings them towards and away from himself with a confused look on his face. 'What?'

Mal sits down in the chair beside him and begins flipping through her spellbook. It's a little easier than signing because she's not as fast as Ben and her hands aren't quite as attuned to making the symbols yet (Also, she doesn't know the word for 'spell' yet). She quickly finds the page she thumbed down about twenty minutes ago and plants her index nail into the page before she scoots the book over across the table to show Ben. He wrinkles his nose in distaste, and yeah, she understands why. But then she points to the side note, which reads '*Temporary for five minutes*' and watches him relax a little. He clearly doesn't get what she's thinking at this moment, but his expression does lose the concerned edge.

She makes grabbing motions towards her chest, then uses two fists facing toward with the thumbs out to make a motion of knocking against something, and then gestures to the spell. 'Want to try it?'

He shrugs, clearly not sure what to think about it, and so she holds her right hand up. He takes it in a firm clasp like they're about to have an arm-wrestling match, and then Mal guides him through the series of claps and snaps that completes the second part of the spell. "Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi." She declares, and then there's a dizzy rush where all the lights in the room seem really intense and she loses the feeling in her fingertips, but then all is normal and she's still blinking over at Ben, not daring to hold her breath as he leans forward.

Ben's brain is busy. She stays silent as she listens to him examine himself, make sure nothing bad happened to either of them, and glances suspiciously over at her to see if it worked. She can hear his thoughts just like he was speaking, but his mouth isn't moving at all. 'Did it work?" He thinks, furrowing his brow.

'I don't know," She replies, making sure she's not moving her lips along to the thought so there's no mistaking it. "Did it?"

Ben's. Brain. Shuts. Off.

She gets it, on some level. This is the first time he's 'heard' anything outside of his own thoughts, and it's a very, very real and intense moment for him(for both of them, really). But it's still odd to watch everything behind his eyes die and his mouth fall open as he stares at her, wondering if he really heard anything after all.

'You're cute," She tells him, trying to prod some feeling back into his numb existence. 'I like it the most when you smile. When you smile and you're in the sunlight, it's like you're the literal embodiment of sunshine. I don't know why you're going for someone like me, who likes shadows and hiding away from people, but I'm always going to be grateful for you.'

Ben takes his hand away from hers carefully and feels his ears, making sure they're still off and useless and deaf. Mal decides to try something else. She tries to remember what his parents, Belle and Adam sound like, and as she replays little snippets of things they've said in their tones and voices to Ben, she watches his eyes fill with, again, more tears.

She doesn't have many good things that Audrey has said, so she carefully skirts around Ben's old girlfriend while replaying Chad talking to Lonnie about a school project, Doug whistling 'Heigh-Ho', Carlos shouting in joy as he completes a level, the rush of the crowd after Jay won the last tourney match, Evie singing in the shower, and she even takes care to replay several things that he's said to her so that now he knows what he sounds like. He doesn't think a single thing to her as he sits back, taking it all in and trying to memorize everything she presents as she does.

She tries extra hard to remember what the national anthem sounded like when it was played at the tourney game last week but can only remember a few bars since she'd been busy talking to Evie and Jane. Next time, she promises herself, she'll pay extra close attention so she can share it with him.

The five minutes ends. Mal knows when it does. She can see Ben listening harder and harder as he gradually goes deaf again and is left to his own thoughts. She lets her own mind go slack and stops trying to feed him sounds and voices and then they both sit in silence while he processes everything, wiping his eyes occasionally to keep tears from falling. It's just a really long, comfortable silence where neither of them moves and he's just kind of staring off into the distance

Finally, his hand twitches on the table. Mal reaches over and puts her hand on top of his. He swallows, and it's like the spell of silence is broken. She brings her other hand down from her mouth, and then popped her hands out from her eyes into "L" shapes. 'Good surprise?"

He gestured to himself and then, pressing his index and middle fingers together, rolled his wrist up by his forehead. 'I can think-hear you.'

She struggles with all of the signs for her next sentence; not all of the words she knows the signs for, and so she ends up mouthing a little as she moves her hands. She tips her hands up and down like scales, points to her spellbook, shakes a pointed finger beside her head, slams a fist into a palm facing up, and then taps the side of her ear. 'Maybe there's something to help – like a hearing aid.'

Ben takes her hands to keep her from signing anything else and leans forward to kiss her cheek. "This is already fantastic," he whispers slowly, focusing on the feel of the words in his mouth now that he knows how he sounds saying them. "Thank you for showing me."

Mal smiles a little and then makes a bold motion, acting like she's grabbing something from her chest and presenting it to him. He laughs, and she relaxes into this perfect portion of her life.


	2. Not Missing Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's feelings as his son is born.

Ben had never particularly liked being deaf. In fact, the whole experience was rather unfavorable. It had been awful in the beginning, bearable when he learned to read lips, and a daily inconvenience once he met Mal, who had the incredible ability to give him short tastes of sound every so often. Mal, his lovely fairy wife and the current Queen of Auradon.

Ben had always known he was going to miss out on things. He was going to miss conversations and voices and songs and sounds. All he'd ever be able to communicate with were hands and the movements of other's lips. That's why it had been a miracle when Mal had discovered an old spell in the back of her mother's book that gave her the ability to share thoughts with him for five minutes. This was five minutes where Mal would pack every sound she could think of into his head, knowing beforehand the things he wished he could hear.

Like the fanfare when they announced them on television.

Or his mom's laughter as she came over to put her arms around Mal.

Or Mal's hushed whisper as she covered her mouth and told her friends a treasured secret.

One he hadn't known for a while after that night.

It had been during a Christmas party as they sat together, hands entwined and her head on his shoulder, that she had confided the secret to him near the end of the five minutes of sound. He remembered the moment in perfect clarity. Her hair was slung over the back of the couch. The sequins on her red shirt were getting caught in his ugly sweater. The secret had been so sudden, so jarring that he'd jumped straight out of his chair to stare at her in growing shock. The buzzing of the crowd that she'd shared with him was still filling his ears, as was Jay's loud, boisterous laugh, as her own words echoed off the inside of his skull.

Ben had always known he was going to miss out on things. He'd never hated that fact more than at this moment.

Mal dug her nails into the armrests of the hospital bed and screamed so loudly that all of the nurses flinched, even though they continued running around. Ben couldn't hear a thing. Sweat was pouring down her brow and veins were pulsating in her neck. She writhed a little and let out another scream, and Ben felt his heart twist as he squeezed her forearm. She absolutely refused to give him her hand, knowing she'd break it.

When Mal had told Ben he'd be a father, all of the old curiosities he'd had about his future when he was a kid suddenly came to life, and it had scared him out of his mind. There'd be someone new. Someone who would have to learn their dad couldn't hear them the normal way. Someone who would learn they could take advantage of his lack of 360-degree vision and hearing to sneak around his back. Someone who might resent him for not being able to listen to them like he should be able to.

Mal had accepted him. From the moment she'd learned, she'd been courteous and patient and on nights when they were alone she would perform that little spell over and over, teaching him the way he sounded and she sounded and his parents sounded and how everything sounded. She'd picked him despite his ailments. What about their baby?

Ben pulled Mal's hair back from around her head as tears forced themselves out from underneath her eyelids. Her hands were trembling despite holding onto the armrests with a grip of steel. He leaned into her ear and began to mumble sweet nothings to her as she heaved for breath and fought to keep the tears back. His poor fairy was in pain, and there was nothing he could do.

Despite all the commotion of the doctors running around and Mal screaming (And Ben was pretty sure he was crying a little too because Gosh-Darnit this was stressful and sickening!), he couldn't hear a thing. Couldn't hear if Mal was cursing his name or begging to be done already. Couldn't hear what instructions the doctors were calling. Couldn't hear. Couldn't hear.

Things like this weren't meant to be silent.

Things like all the times she'd gotten up in the mornings to be sick in the bathroom and he'd never known and never gotten up to hold her hand or pull her hair up until it was too late because the World Was Silent.

Things like at their first appointment together when the doctor had flipped a switch to let them hear the baby's heartbeat and Mal had sobbed while Ben had simply sat there in Deafening Silence.

Things like her water breaking last night, except he'd gotten up to get a glass of water and then turned around to find everyone yelling, scrambling to their feet, grabbing her hands, and he found out twenty seconds after everyone else because He Couldn't Hear And The World Was Silent.

And now, with the glass window panes breaking in the wall and Mal bending the plastic of the armrest into a new shape and her face going red as she cried in pain, and he might as well not even be here because he can't make out a word she's saying and he's absolutely no help and the world is Silent and he's still missing out, no matter what he does.

The sun is coming up and Ben assumes that they have to be almost done with this ordeal. He squeezes Mal's forearm again and closes his eyes, bows his head, and prays.

He's done a lot of praying these last few months. He's probably prayed for lots of things he shouldn't have and he's probably prayed way too vocally for Mal to be unaware.

"Oh God, I'm missing everything. I'm going to miss everything. I'm going to miss them crying, their first words, everything. Mal's going to have to be the one to get up every night and I'll never be able to beat her to our baby because I can't hear.

"Why would you do this to me? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? Why would you hurt the people I love by doing this to me? Why, God?"

A hand takes his jaw and pulls his head upwards. Mal's mouth is closed as she focuses all her energy on reaching out to Ben. He glances down to the nurses, but the baby hasn't been born yet. She's just withstanding the pain to try and reach out to him. Her fingertips are shaking as she folds down her middle and ring fingers in an 'I love you'.

He takes his hand and squeezes it, but she doesn't dare squeeze back because, again, she doesn't want to break his hand.

There are a few more long minutes of him squeezing her hand and her trying to take deep breaths as tears fall from her eyes like drips being wrung out of a rag. The other armrest Mal is squeezing snaps off into a piece of jarred plastic and part of Ben is glad she's trying not to squeeze his hand while the other part wishes she'd indulge him with a little pain because then he'd be able to share this moment with her a little better. For him, there is no pain and there is no sound.

Then Mal's face breaks out in relief and a cool, flushed color seeps into her cheeks and neck as she slumps back into the hospital chair. He almost panics, because he wonders if she's passed out or died, but then she squeezes his hand softly and looks up at him. She mouths something that's a little hard to understand since her lips are cracked and she's breathing heavy, but still recognizable. "A boy, they say," She whispers.

Ben's head snaps down the table and he watches the nurses wrap a loose bundle up, all with gentle, relieved smiles. Mal nudges him a little for his attention, then makes a motion almost like finger guns, gesturing towards the baby with both hands. She follows this with a motion almost like 'I'm watching you', but without the connotation and also gesturing towards the baby. 'Go See'.

He gets up, kissing her cheek a little, and goes to hover behind the nurses as they rinse the baby – his son – off, put a diaper on him, and wrap him up in a new blanket. Then, one of them turns with the baby in her hands and holds him out to Ben, and Ben's hands shake as she puts his new son into his arms and guides his hands on where to support the small person.

Ben, once he has the baby in his arms, turns and takes him straight to Mal. She tries to push herself up into a more righted position, smile bright as she watches his traverse the room. She reaches up to take her son – their son – and Ben lets the baby go into his mom's arms without a fight. Then, he sits back and watches her.

Mal's smile is bright and her tears are still full of tears, but now for a happier reason. She examines the new prince's face while cradling him close to her chest. Her hair is sticking to her face and there's a cut on her hand from the broken plastic and she looks absolutely perfect. The sight makes tears stab into Ben's eyes because this is his little family. Him and his wife and their son, and it is perfect.

Mal starts talking to their baby then, and a stab of bitterness shoots through Ben's chest. He can only see half of her mouth with the way her head is turned. Their son is still crying. His mouth is open aloud and he's writhing a little, but quickly calming down as Mal murmurs to him. It's devastating.

Moments like these are not meant to be silent.

Mal looks up at him and her expression falls a little upon glimpsing his. She holds her hand out and he sees the words "You've had too much silence, huh?" appear on her mouth. Before he can even stop himself, his hand is in hers. Because she's right; he's sick of silence. He doesn't want to miss out on this with her.

Mal mumbles her spell; words he knows by heart but could never pronounce, and immediately his head is full of noise. The noise of the nurses rushing back and forth and of the car thrumming on the way here and Evie, Jay, and Carlos panicking. The noise of him murmuring to her and then the noise of Ben's cell phone ringing and, really, just the noises he's missed out on the last twelve hours.

"Show me a few minutes ago," He begs. "What did you sound like? What did it sound like when you heard him for the first time?"

Mal frowns a little, embarrassed, and shows him a high-pitched yell that he immediately knows is hers. She's toning it down though, obviously embarrassed, but it's Mal and he's used to her not wanting to show pain.

He has time to squeeze her hand before a different peal of sound echoes through his ears, loud and shrill, and Ben jumps a little at it. This is their son. This is their son crying.

He actually has the opportunity to hear their son cry.

Mal replays that four or five times as his eyes drift from her to their baby, and his shoulders shake. The newborn has calmed down in the crook of Mal's arm and his eyes are drifting closed already.

"He looks like you," She announces after reapplying the spell. She doesn't often cast it in multiples since it wears her out and Ben understands it's her gift, not his privilege, but he's grateful she has. Especially for a conversation. Usually, they converse in signs and this time with the spell is for exchanging sounds only, but it's refreshing to talk with her normally. He could close his eyes and still hear her, and he likes that idea a lot.

"I think he might have your eyes," Ben replies. "We'll have to wait and see."

"But just look at the way he _is,_ " Mal stresses. "He's you. Just like you. No one will ever mistake him for anyone other than your son."

Ben runs his fingertips down the baby's cheek with a smile. "Thank you," He whispers.

"For the baby or the spell?" Mal asks, raising an eyebrow. "It seems a little odd to thank me for a baby you helped with."

Except he didn't. He didn't help because he couldn't. He missed every bout of morning sickness and every wince of pain and even the moment her water broke because his world is silent and they only time he gets to experience the metaphysical color of sound is in times like this.

Mal's thoughts break through his like centurions forcing opponents to break formation. She maintains an indifferent look as she replays a string of sounds to him. His footsteps the night she asked him to run out and get her food at three a.m., Chad Charming complaining as he left a meeting early to accompany her to an appointment, him singing slowly(He's been trying it out in small amounts, repeating snippets of songs Mal shows him, and going slow and gauging other people's face to see if he's doing okay) in the middle of the night to her, and countless other sounds that have happened the last nine months.

"You forget, but I don't," She tells him. "You've been around exactly as much as I've needed you."

Ben wipes the tears out of his eyes, leans down, and kisses her cheek. "Thank you," He thinks as the spell ends. Mal doesn't even have time to say anything before his world goes silent again.

Silence. Deafening Silence. But there's comfort in that phrase at the moment. Ben sits on the side of the chair, wraps an arm around Mal to rest on the baby's head, and puts the other on her hand as she smiles down and coos at their new baby boy.

And for once, he doesn't feel like he's missing anything.


End file.
